First Kiss
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Regulus desea saber como sus compañeros tuvieron su primer beso. ¿Quién puede juzgar mal la curiosidad de un niño? Advertencia: shounen ai y diversas parejas. Situado 2 años atrás de LC.


Dedicado principalmente a Natsumi. Espero lo disfrutes x3

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es de Masami Kurumada y Shigori Teshigori.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>irst **K**iss

Escuchar sobre ello una vez bastó para que la chispa de la curiosidad se encendiera en Regulus.

A todos en Santuario le constaba lo rebuscado que era a veces con ciertas cosas, cualidad que como futuro santo de oro lo catapultarían alto, pero siendo todavía demasiado niño, y demasiado verde, se invertiría a lo contrario, y lo llevaría a arrastrar al primero que se le cruzara en frente con tal de satisfacer su inocente curiosidad.

Cómo sucedió con Yato hace más de media hora.

El aspirante a unicornio estaba de lo más tranquilo cumpliendo con su rutina de entrenamiento, y de un momento a otro caminaba al lado de Regulus, un paso detrás, sirviéndole de compañía y de cómplice de tan descabellada idea.

—¿De verdad, es tan importante?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire varios segundos, solo alcanzaba a ver la sonrisa torcida y confiada de Regulus mientras avanzaba con paso seguro al primero de los Doce Templos.

—¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡Pero dudo que esta sea la manera correcta de responder esa pregunta!

Regulus volteó y se le quedó mirando un tanto intrigado, y fue precisamente su expresión anonadada y a la espera de una respuesta la que forzó a Yato a desviar la vista y añadir un poco a regañadientes.

—P-podríamos solo preguntarle al señor Sísifo.

—Ya lo hice, pero la respuesta que me dio no me convenció del todo—contestó retomando sus pasos—creo que solo me contestó por hacerlo, no digo que me haya mentido, es solo que quizás lo haya tomado por sorpresa y no supo cómo responderme.

—Bueno, no es extraño, después de todo se trata de algo muy personal ¿no?

—Sí, y es justo por eso que necesito otro tipo de opiniones.

Todavía no se sentía seguro de seguir la empresa de Regulus, era, demasiada osadía, demasiada inocencia y testarudez junta. La combinación perfecta para que ese día en el Santuario no resultara del todo normal para los guardianes de los templos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aries-Tauro-Géminis-Cáncer<strong>

En el primer templo no había nadie haciendo guardia, ya que ni se veía la sombra de Shion, a quien recientemente le correspondía vigilar la casa de Aries. Ni Regulus ni Yato encontraban rastros de su presencia allí, mucho menos su cosmos el cual recientemente ambos estaban dominando –Regulus con notable ventaja sobre Yato y toda su generación-. Regulus se mostró un poco decepcionado al no encontrar a Shion, le habría gustado escuchar primero su opinión; contrario a Yato que se sentía aliviado de que les quedara tiempo para retractarse. Un tiempo que se vino abajo cuando vieron la imponente silueta del santo vecino advirtiendo sus siluetas.

—¡Ah!, pero si es Regulus y Yato —exclamó Aldebarán de Tauro situándose en frente de ambos aprendices con una sonrisa jovial—¿qué están haciendo en el templo de Aries?, ¿no deberían estar aprovechando la mañana para entrenar?

—Buscábamos a Shion —contestó con entera confianza de referirse a un santo de oro de a "tú", ignorando la mirada de alerta que le lanzaba Yato y las disculpas silenciosas que le daba a Aldebarán— ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Me pidió que cuidara su templo mientras iba a verse con el Patriarca, creo que hoy le llegaba algo de su tierra —explicó, un lado de su única ceja se arqueó—¿Para qué lo buscaban?, puedo darle el mensaje cuando regrese.

Regulus sonrió, tenía una mejor idea.

—No es necesario, gracias, creo que también puedo preguntarte a ti en su lugar —Yato respiró profundo, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Regulus continuó—¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Aldebarán miró a Regulus como si quisiera descifrar si en verdad había dicho lo que dijo, y encontró a un muchachito de trece años que esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta del adulto. Yato no hallaba donde meterse de la vergüenza. El cuadro de la situación hizo que el corto silencio terminara con una carcajada del toro.

—Vaya cosas que se le ocurren a ustedes los críos, ¿no están muy pequeños para andar averiguando ese tipo de cosas? —a ambos les revolvió cariñosamente las matas de pelo.

—Nuestros compañeros hablaban de eso ayer y tienen la misma edad que nosotros, no creo que eso cuente —Regulus sonreía de oreja a oreja—¿Nos puedes decir cómo fue?

—¿Para qué el interés?, ¿tan joven y ya quieres aprovecharte de ese la de experiencia ajena de ese tipo? —rió Aldebarán sin acabar de tomárselo enserio.

—No creo que esté mal, ¿o sí?

El regente de Tauro lo consideró un momento, no es que estuviese mal confesarle ese tipo de cosas a un crío, además, no encontraba malicia alguna en la pregunta. Era la típica curiosidad inocente de los jóvenes. Sonrió y negó suave con la cabeza.

—No, no está mal que lo preguntes, pero a la mayoría de la gente no le cae bien estar pregonando esas experiencias —la tensión en Yato había disminuido y Regulus se mostraba satisfecho con la flexibilidad de Aldebarán—A ver.

La historia de cómo Asgard había conocido a la hija de una gitana, y cómo se habían vuelto cercanos hasta que llegó el momento en que se iría a Santuario para convertirse en santo de Athena, quedándole como simple recuerdo de aquellos dulces momentos un desesperado beso de despedida, logró conmover a los jóvenes; aunque por el lado de Regulus se podía decir que no se contentaría con ese relato.

—Hay muchas formas en las que se puede obtener un primer beso, es algo a lo que se llega por muchos caminos, y se siente de distintas formas —aclaró al final el de Tauro—¿he resuelto sus inquietudes?

—Un poco, me ayudó a corroborar lo que mi maestro me dijo; pero me gustaría saber que piensan los otros de eso. —dijo Regulus encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—¿Los otros? —se intrigó— ¿no te referirás a…?

—¡Gracias por todo Aldebarán!, ¡nos vemos! —se despidió rápidamente pescando a Yato por el brazo para sacarlo de su letargo y arrastrarlo fuera de la casa de Aries.

Aldebarán se quedó en una pieza por un buen rato, ¿acaso el pequeño discípulo de Sísifo pensaba preguntarle a todos los santos dorados por su primer beso?. Una locura digna de él, sin duda, una locura que de imaginarla en su cabeza le provocaron sonoras carcajadas. Ya quería verles la cara a sus colegas cuando recibieran la visita de ese par de criajos.

Atrás quedaron el templo de Aries, el de Tauro y Géminis –donde no había nadie desde lo de Aspros-; llegando a la entrada de Cáncer tomaron pausa por los kilómetros recorridos. Yato se enjugó la frente en lo que Regulus lo soltó para poner las manos sobre sus rodillas buscando apoyo para retomar aire. En lo que se recuperaban descubrían al guardián del templo echándoles un ojo supervisor. Manigoldo los miraba apoyado de una columna de brazos cruzados, preguntándose que traería a aquellos mocosos hasta su templo y cómo era posible que Aldebarán los dejara transitar sin más.

—Este no es momento para andar con juegos, niñatos, aquí no se les ha perdido nada —les espetó sin más. —Lárguense.

—Ne Regulus… ¿y si nos vamos?, creo que con lo que nos dijo el señor Aldebarán… —Yato intentó disuadirlo, pero Regulus no lo escuchaba, solo le prestaba atención a Manigoldo y a su porte altanero como si lo midiera.

—¡Oye, Manigoldo! —Exclamó Regulus de modo que su voz le llegara a su interlocutor por la distancia que los separaba—¿Podemos preguntarte algo?

A Yato se le bajó la tensión por segundos: alzar la voz delante de un caballero de oro –más si este se llamaba Manigoldo-, hablarle con tanta familiaridad mezclado con la cortante mirada que les dedicaba; sumaba todo eso y daba igual a muerte segura. Y qué ironías, si el mismo caballero de Cáncer olía a eso, a muerte segura.

No sabía si envidiar u odiar a Regulus en momentos como esos, por ser tan condenadamente confiado como para mantenerse sonriente, o por ser tan idiota como para no medir el peligro en el que se metía con solo abrir la boca.

—Maldito mocoso con agallas —escupió Manigoldo con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Acortó la distancia en un instante, quedando frente a los aprendices. Se deleitó con la cara de _"me hice en los pantalones"_ de Yato, pero aún más con el semblante altivo e ingenuo de Regulus. —Se nota que eres el cachorro de Sísifo, para hablar con toda esa seguridad frente a mí, el caballero dorado de Cáncer —añadió esperando ver que aquel niñito recordara el escalón donde estaba situado y se midiera, pero solo obtuvo una expresión de _cachorro_ a la espera de una simple seña. Manigoldo decidió no ceder a la exasperación que le provocaba esa mirada y preguntó en tono lo más paciente que podía: —¿Qué demonios quieres saber?

Dependiendo de la respuesta decidiría si arrastrarlos hasta abajo tras darles un auténtico susto de muerte, o apelar a su escasa benevolencia, si eran afortunados.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? —soltó Regulus sin más, logrando que a Manigoldo se le dibujara la sorpresa misma en el rostro y a Yato se le detuviera el corazón por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Eh?, ¿Me estás jodiendo?, ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso? —iba a darse media vuelta y dejarlos allí.

Regulus se adelantó.

—Sí, pero también le he preguntado a Aldebarán, a Shion no pude porque está con el Patriarca, y a mi maestro. Pero quiero conocer otras opiniones —aclaró.

Consiguió que Manigoldo se volviera de nuevo hacia ellos, Yato estaba silencioso como una tumba dejando todo en manos de Regulus, y el mismo solo estaba allí motivado por la colilla de la curiosidad. El santo de Cáncer sonrió con levedad para sorpresa de ambos.

—Joo~, así que han ido preguntando sobre eso tan despreocupadamente, no sé en qué andarán las generaciones de ahora, y tampoco me importa; aunque reconozco el porqué te has interesado en el tema ¿eh~?

Yato no se podía creer que hace unos segundos estaban a punto de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y ahora estaban bajo la escolta de quien antes se las iba a propiciar. Manigoldo se interesó inesperadamente por el tema, y se autoanexaba en la encuesta como un mero espectador, alegando que si querían cruzar el resto de los templos necesitarían de su presencia.

Dejando atrás Cáncer, Manigoldo les contaba su experiencia: decía habérselo ganado en una "apuesta" contra la muerte, y que eso había sido su premio. No dijo nombres, tampoco habló demasiado sobre las circunstancias como lo hizo Aldebarán, pero esa simple explicación bastó para impresionar a Regulus e interesar a Yato; ambos se hacían sus propias ideas y eso lo convertía en una interesante experiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo-Virgo-Libra-Escorpio<strong>

Pasaron de largo la casa de Leo e irrumpieron directamente en Virgo. Manigoldo sugirió seguir hasta Libra, aludiendo a que perderían el tiempo preguntándole a alguien como Asmita sobre eso. Regulus no estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho, estaba convencido de que Asmita por distante, reservado y poco interesado en el exterior debía tener una opinión interesante al respecto. El que no viera el mundo como los demás era la principal razón.

Manigoldo no lo entendía, Yato todavía menos, pero para Regulus todo era demasiado claro.

—Asmita, ¿estás allí? —llamó el joven león.

Manigoldo negó con la cabeza.

—Si se encuentra aquí debe estar meditando, y es pésima idea interrumpirlo —explicó—mejor seguimos a la siguiente casa, después de todo no nos perdemos de nada. Asmita no se interesa por las relaciones carnales.

—¿Oh?, ¿Así que a eso han venido a mi templo? —habló una voz con eco que provenía del interior. Manigoldo sintió un breve lapsus de parálisis al reconocer el timbre calmado y enigmático de Asmita. Yato estaba igual aunque más que confundido, el temor le ganaba.

—Queríamos preguntarte algo, ¿se puede? —inquirió Regulus, que incluso medía su ímpetu frente a Asmita para no faltar el respeto.

—No creo que haya pecado en preguntar si a eso te refieres.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Asmita venía en persona a recibirlos –él o su conciencia-, frente a ellos permanecía de pie vistiendo la armadura de Virgo con la excepción del casco. Sus ojos eternamente cerrados y sus facciones inexpresivas y relajadas.

—Bien, ¿nos contarías cómo fue tu primer beso? —soltó como en las anteriores casas, sin miramientos.

Manigoldo viró los ojos hacia arriba convencido de que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y que encima, tendrían que soportar la irritación del virginio por haberlo interrumpido por una pregunta que seguro consideraba estúpida. Yato pensaba más o menos lo mismo, aunque con más temor que fastidio. El único que nunca variaba un ápice en su motivación era el pequeño Regulus.

—¿Es importante para ti saber eso? —interrogó el regente sin dar muestras claras de molestia por la pregunta.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que tu opinión es interesante.

Mayores sorpresas, Asmita dibujó una suave sonrisa fuera de toda malicia, como si valorara profundamente algo en el futuro Leo.

—Espera un minuto, ¿de verdad has sabido lo que es…?

—Sé lo que es un beso, Cáncer, también del tipo que preguntan estos jóvenes —le aclaró Asmita sin alzar la voz— ¿no es que quieras una demostración, verdad?

—Pff, estás loco, la última persona a la que besaría sería a ti —refunfuñó apartando la vista de Asmita.

—Seguramente le has dicho lo mismo a otras personitas, o a una en particular —Asmita fue inmune a la mirada acusadora de Manigoldo y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta.

Francamente no se entendió demasiado bien su relato, estaba lleno de ambigüedades ya que bien Asmita era ciego, y su manera de percibir las cosas era distinta a las de cualquier ser humano común. Regulus no se esforzaba por hacerlo, sino que simplemente dejaba que las palabras de Asmita tomaran forma en su mente. Lo había imaginado más joven –nunca les había aclarado exactamente la edad del momento, así que supuso que era en su tiempo de aprendiz-, vagando en la oscuridad y el silencio que el rubio decía haber percibido. Vio a la persona que lo guiaba como una silueta más alta y robusta, tomando la delicada mano del rubio y llevándola hasta el final donde encontraría un paisaje más fresco… después de haber dedicado un suave presente en los labios de aquella persona anónima.

Al salir, Manigoldo no paró de hablar al respecto de que era lógico que un tío raro tuviese experiencias raras y todavía más, sus primeras acciones en todo campo estaban destinadas a ser raras.

En cambio Regulus salió aún más motivado a continuar esa particular encuesta, seguido de un confundido Yato que no veía la hora en la que toda esa locura pasara.

Llegando a Libra se encontraron a un Dohko que iba de salida a supervisar a los aspirantes a santos de bronce, llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento en lugar de su armadura. Después de los saludos y demás vino la pregunta de Regulus y la misma expresión avistada en la mayoría de los interrogados.

—Pues… no se trató de la gran cosa, cuando se es joven hay muchas cosas que pasan por la cabeza y…

—Ajá —Regulus cortó el parloteo evasivo de Dohko—vamos, no tienes que decirnos nombres, ni Manigoldo ni Asmita me dijeron con quienes se besaron, solo nos contaron cómo fue.

—Cierto Dohko~, además, no hables como si fueras tan viejo, eres un poco menos crío que este par —señaló Manigoldo— ¿o es que temes resaltar lo obvio~?

Dohko hizo una mueca de irritación hacia Manigoldo y enseguida volvió a ser el muchacho afable de siempre. Fue aún más resumido que cualquiera, y solo dio a entender que las circunstancias fueron demasiado oportunas y ¡pum!; sucedió.

—No fue algo tan grande, cualquiera puede pasar por eso —fue lo último que dijo antes de escabullirse por las escaleras.

Regulus y Yato se percataron muy levemente –pues aún estaban muy chicos para entender ciertas reacciones en sus mayores- que aquella pregunta no solo había incomodado al santo de Libra, sino que incluso lo había enturbiado.

—Tech, aburrido —murmuró Manigoldo en medio de los dos aprendices—mejor sigamos a Escorpio, apuesto a las pinzas del cangrejo que él si tendrá una respuesta interesante.

Tratándose de Kardia tenía que ser así, ese hombre era la pasión personificada. Manigoldo y él tenían una relación de rivalidad y un toque de compañero de juergas.

No vieron a Kardia en Escorpio, un sirviente que de casualidad se encontraba limpiando el templo les informó que había dejado desde temprano su lugar.

Manigoldo apostaba las pinzas, y hasta el cangrejo entero, a que Kardia estaba en Acuario.

* * *

><p><strong>Sagitario-Capricornio-Acuario-Piscis<strong>

Sísifo no estaba, y Regulus aclaró antes que a él ya le había preguntado. Siguieron hasta Capricornio donde El Cid los esperaba en el interior, dándole lustre a las piezas de su armadura con un paño de algodón blanco.

Regulus lo saludó efusivo y este solo le correspondió con otro saludo verbal y una sonrisa que disminuía la afilada expresión habitual en el hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo una espada. No disimuló lo raro que le parecía ver a Manigoldo escoltando a dos aprendices, así fuera que uno de ellos era el de Sísifo. Así que fue el primero en preguntar que los traía por su templo y si solo estaban de paso.

—Algo así, queríamos preguntarte algo —El Cid escuchó paciente a Regulus, atrás estaba Yato un poco muy intimidado con la presencia del regente junto a Manigoldo que se mantenía como oyente, divirtiéndose en sus adentros —¿Cómo fue tu primer beso, El Cid?

El español al inicio lo miró con su propia forma de parecer sorprendido, y hasta un poco descolocado por la pregunta. Parecía que no iba a dar ninguna respuesta, estaba guardando un largo silencio en el que tal vez lo recordaba o medía sus palabras antes de contestar.

—Corto.

—¿Eh? —Regulus parpadeó sin comprender el significado de esa palabra.

—Fue corto, fue demasiado corto como para decir propiamente que ocurrió, aunque la mente no me engaña —aclaró, aunque Regulus pensaba que estaba oscureciendo aún más el panorama. —Creo que ha sido de las pocas cosas que me han tomado por sorpresa en mi vida, y a las que no he sabido reaccionar con rapidez…

—¿Te tomó por sorpresa? —Regulus se interesó en ese punto.

—Sí —afirmó El Cid—¿es todo lo que necesitas saber?

—Sí, ¡muchas gracias El Cid!

Los despidió y el santo de la espada se quedó reflexionando largos minutos sobre lo acontecido y la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Sonrió con levedad y negó con la cabeza para volver y centrarse en su labor.

En el transcurso de la salida de Capricornio y llegada a Acuario, Manigoldo se quejaba del conformismo de Regulus. Pensaba que iba a insistir en detalles, en nombres, y usar esa prodigiosa habilidad para obtener lo que quería en sus camaradas, pero por lo visto el niño estaba todavía demasiado verde como para valorar la importancia de un buen chisme. El de Cáncer se descubrió a sí mismo como un sin oficio, había sido divertido ver las expresiones de sus compañeros con la impetuosidad del cachorro, pero los relatos le decepcionaban un poco.

Le consolaba el hecho de que en Acuario debía estar ese par de Kardia y Dégel, seguramente ellos serían mucho más entretenidos que los otros.

Al entrar se encontraron con un perezoso Kardia que comía manzanas en un rincón aplastando bajo su peso un montón de almohadones. Supuso que Dégel debía encontrarse dentro de su biblioteca como el ratón que era.

—¡Ea, Kardia! —saludó al otro que los veía llegar.

—¡Ea, Manigoldo! —devolvió el saludo con la misma efusividad del otro— ¿qué te trae a ti y a esos chamacos por aquí?

—Los nenes quieren preguntar por tu primer beso-no-casto —se apuró en hablar antes de que Regulus lo hiciera.

—¿Haa?, ¿Y desde cuando mis besos son castos? —rió Kardia con la ironía de la pregunta, notándose como a diferencia de los otros santos, se mostraba más colaborador y abierto al respecto: —Acérquense pequeñines~, el tío Kardia no tiene ningún problema en contestar sus preguntas por íntimas que sean —les guiñó un ojo cómplice, antes de que su mueca pasara a ser la de alguien que acababa de recibir un librazo de lleno en la cabeza. Que era justo lo que acababa de suceder.

Dégel los había escuchado desde la biblioteca, o mejor dicho, los había sentido e inquieto por la presencia de Manigoldo y dos cosmos menores, salió a averiguar qué sucedía justo en lo que abría la puerta para encontrarse con las sugerentes palabras de Kardia y las caritas curiosas de Regulus y Yato.

—Mide tus palabras, Kardia, te recuerdo que este no es tu templo —le regañó el frío caballero que se quitaba los lentes de lectura y repasaba las caras de los recién llegados— ¿qué se supone que les iba a decir?

—Pues, si NO me hubieses golpeado con esa cosa les hubiera contado mi delicioso y excitante primer beso —remarcó, saboreando la cara que ponía Dégel y el poco notorio rubor en sus mejillas. Su mirada de reproche lo fulminó y enseguida hubo reacción por parte del escorpión. —¡Hey!, ¡No me mires así!, ellos son los que están preguntando.

—¿Ah sí? —los glaciales ojos se posaron en los otros. Yato juró que la temperatura había disminuido de golpe, incluso Manigoldo se sentía un poco intimidado aunque su orgullo no le permitiera demostrarlo. Regulus era el único que observaba a Dégel, con esa mirada felina natural en él. —¿Por qué unos aprendices querrían indagar en algo tan personal como eso?, ¿Qué no deberían preocuparse más por…?

—¡Al diablo, Dégel!, ¡no seas aguafiestas! —le criticó Kardia enfurruñado—ellos solo tienen curiosidad, ¿acaso no eres tú quien dice que la curiosidad es el primer paso al descubrimiento y que eso es lo que lleva a obtener conocimiento para el hombre?

Dégel miró con cierta sorpresa a Kardia, ¿desde cuándo él repetía algo que saliera de su boca y con tanta precisión que parecía que lo acabara de decir?

—Parece que solo lo recuerdas cuando te conviene —replicó—y sobre la curiosidad, es bueno tenerla, pero hay que aprovecharla en cosas más importantes.

—¡Bah! —bostezó—cualquiera diría que tu primer beso no fue demasiado grato, compañero —añadió lanzándole una miradita insinuante que irritó y avergonzó, todo a la vez, a Dégel.

Justo como Manigoldo lo esperaba, la visita más entretenida sin duda iba a ser la de Acuario, donde ese par tan opuesto como era se mostraba demasiado evidente en todo lo que Dégel quisiera tapar.

Kardia dio rienda suelta a su relato, explicó que había ocurrido cuando era aprendiz y que esa vez lo había atacado una fiebre horrible. Dijo no recordar detalles de cómo había regresado al templo de Escorpio donde entrenaba, y menos lo que sucedió en medio de sus lagunas, pero que cuando estaba más lúcido se había despertado con una horrible sed y había tomado literalmente la primera cosa húmeda y apetecible que había encontrado. Regulus notaba de reojo como Dégel fingía indiferencia ante el relato, y en contraste se sonrojaba.

—¿Y tú, Dégel? —preguntó Regulus que llevaba un rato con los ojos fijos en este—¿nos cuentas como fue en tu caso?, ¿es verdad lo que dice Kardia que no fue muy agradable?

El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Dégel para responder lo más neutral posible y no matar a Kardia en el intento fue saboreado especialmente por Manigoldo, quien disimulaba por lo bajo su regocijo.

—Digamos que era un cretino sin modales, y muchas otras cosas —aclaró—también alardeaba mucho más de lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¡¿Cómo que alardeaba más de lo que era capaz de hacer?, ¡miserable!, ¡admite que te encantó! —bramó Kardia consiguiendo que la bomba de carcajadas en Manigoldo estallara, y que Yato y Regulus se sintieran como parte de una revelación que no se esperaban.

Fueron despedidos –casi echados por Dégel- después de eso. Manigoldo todavía reía a pesar del dolor en el estómago que le advertía tranquilizarse. Yato y Regulus no comentaron nada al respecto, el segundo más bien parecía más satisfecho.

Pero todavía faltaba el último templo por visitar: Piscis.

—Niños, creo que es mejor devolverse —aconsejó Manigoldo—el ser de allí —señaló—es peor que Asmita en este aspecto, dudo que si quiera sepa lo que le van a preguntar.

—Dijiste lo mismo de Asmita y mira, hasta él tenía algo interesante que guardar —le rebatió Regulus que iba delante sin perder entusiasmo.

Una vez allí se percibió el inconfundible perfume de rosas que identificaba al templo y su morador. Sorprendieron a Albafica con unas ropas gastadas y algo cubierto de tierra en los brazos, salpicado un poco en el rostro. Parecía acabar de atender el jardín de rosas mortales, o que solo hacía una pausa para identificar a quienes entraban en su templo.

Manigoldo insistió en que perdían el tiempo murmurando por lo bajo, lo cual le dio a entender a Albafica que no estaban allí solamente de paso.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó cortés, a distancia.

—Quería preguntarte algo —Regulus dio un paso delante como queriendo acortar la distancia, y Albafica retrocedió por inercia. Ese simple gesto bastó para que el pequeño león se conformara. —¿Cómo fue tu primer beso, Albafica?

La cara de Albafica fue primero un poema, después le abordó la extrañeza por la pregunta y finalmente la habitual máscara que solía mostrar a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso?, ¿es alguna clase de broma, Manigoldo? —preguntó directamente al mayor, asociándolo como responsable del asunto.

—No es ninguna broma, ellos vienen cruzando los doce templos haciendo la misma pregunta a cada santo de oro que se cruzan —se encogió de hombros—yo nada más les sirvo de escolta para que no tengan problemas.

—No deberían perder el tiempo importunando así a otros—iba a añadir que volvieran por donde vinieron, porque si pretendían ir hasta el Patriarca para eso no les iba a dejar.

—Dah, típico de ti —bufó Manigoldo—se los dije críos, este sujeto no sabe no lo que es juntar un par de labios.

Aquel comentario cargado de cierto timbre resentido fue ignorado por Albafica, y por Regulus que no pretendía quedarse con esas.

—Solo quiero saber lo que sentiste —intervino—no quiero nombres ni detalles, solo saber cómo y qué percibiste. Con lo que me han dicho otros, cada uno lo hace de forma distinta, y seguro la tuya es tan interesante como todas esas.

Manigoldo miraba con fijeza al regente, interesado en la respuesta.

Albafica había escuchado de la necedad del aspirante a Leo, también de sus otras habilidades prodigiosas, y entre estas figuraba además su poder de convencimiento. No quería ser uno más de los que entraban en esa lista, pero la mirada convencida y entregada de Regulus se lo estaba dificultando.

—¿O acaso tu primer beso no fue muy grato?

En lo que dijo eso se escuchó un ruido que hizo eco, algo metálico chocando contra el suelo. Al voltear detrás llegaba un Shion que lamentaba interrumpir y se disculpaba por haber dejado caer su casco tan descuidadamente.

—Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir, vengo de ver al Patriarca —repitió sus disculpas para con todos.

—¿Ya recogiste lo que te llegó de Jamir? —preguntó Albafica, tranquilo ante la interrupción.

—Sí, justo ahora me pongo a revisarlo —aclaró Shion—bueno, si me disculpan…

—¡Espera, Shion! —lo retuvo Regulus—que también quiero preguntarte antes de que termine con Albafica.

—¿P-preguntar? —se esforzó por no tartamudear.

—Sí, le preguntaba a Albafica por su primer beso, y también quiero saber del tuyo —musitó sin perder el buen ánimo ante la contradecida mirada de Shion. — ¿Nos contarás, verdad?

Manigoldo seguía insistiendo por lo bajo de que era imposible.

Albafica entornó la mirada en Regulus como queriendo repelerlo, sin éxito. Tal como decían los rumores, era inmune a las caretas. Suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Está bien, no creo que sea gran cosa, ya que no sé de quién se trataba.

—¿Cómo?, ¿no sabes quién te besó? —Albafica negó con la cabeza.

Yato que desde todo el transcurso de aquella loca encuesta permanecía en segundo plano, descubrió un par de conexiones interesantes. Manigoldo estaba evasivo, pero irritado al mismo tiempo; y Shion disimulaba su incomodidad y también se veía evasivo. Lo más interesante es que ni Cáncer ni Aries se miraban que no fuera por menos de un segundo.

El de Piscis contó que esa vez había sufrido un invierno de verdad duro, al punto que no solo sus rosas se resintieron, también lo hizo su cuerpo. Un resfriado acabó tumbándolo en cama con fiebre alta y algunos escalofríos. No sabía quien había avisado al Patriarca de su estado porque nadie se acercaba a sus dominios, pero el hecho es que habían logrado moverlo de su sitio a una habitación más fresca, donde llevaba durmiendo varios días.

Y fue en esos días donde en un instante le pareció sentir un tacto extraño en sus labios, y que al despertar no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido.

—Ni siquiera sé si a eso se le llama beso, ya que fui incapaz de percibirlo por entero —aclaró—puede que todo haya sido un delirio por la fiebre.

—Uno bastante urgido, geez —murmuró Manigoldo desde su posición.

—Entonces no fue consentido —concluyó Regulus, intrigado.

—No habría sido posible que lo fuera, no dejo que nadie se me acerque.

—Se puede decir que ¿fue robado?

Albafica asintió sin darle la menor importancia.

—Si eso te complace, es todo.

—Hum, ¿Y tú qué me dices, Shion? —todos voltearon por instinto hacia este.

—Yo… nada, creo que ya tienes suficiente por hoy Regulus, será mejor que vuelvan con Sísifo, ya casi es mediodía y debe estarse preguntando por ustedes dos —les recomendó el ariano—Manigoldo, ¿podrías escoltarlos de regreso?

—Sólo hasta la casa de Cáncer, pfff, que pérdida de tiempo —gruñó dándose la media vuelta para arrastrar a ambos aprendices con las manos en cada espalda.

Regulus no opuso resistencia y mucho menos Yato, que se encontraba turbado por toda la tensión y detalles de los que se había percatado. El primero tenía una limpia sonrisa en el rostro, como si finalmente hubiera logrado saciar toda curiosidad, o más precisamente encontrar la respuesta que esperaba.

Lo que era extraño porque a Shion no le había insistido después de escuchar a Albafica.

En el templo de Piscis, Shion separaba unas semillas de flores en bolsitas –que era parte de lo que le llegaba de Jamir- y se las dejaba en una mesa a Albafica; quien lo miraba desde el otro lado como a la espera de un comentario.

Uno que finalmente llegó.

—¿Por qué les mentiste en la última parte?

—¿Te refieres a la de no saber quien fue?, pensé que no era un detalle muy importante —se encogió de hombros—¿o preferías que lo revelara?

A Shion se le tiñeron las mejillas un instante, se recompuso.

—Solo era curiosidad.

Albafica sonrió con un deje de amargura.

—Todo es siempre eso, curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Manigoldo se despidió en Cáncer, esta vez sin comentar nada al respecto. Cuando los doce tempos quedaron atrás ya era más de mediodía. Debían regresar las zonas de entrenamiento o Sísifo los castigaría con más ejercicio o alguna limpieza tediosa en Santuario.<p>

A Yato le intrigaba el silencio y la sonrisita risueña de Regulus, todavía no entendía que sacaba de todo aquel relajo.

Era cierto que había descubierto aspectos interesantes de algunos de los santos dorados, y caído en la cuenta de un par de cosas algo privadas; pero todavía no le veía el queso a la tostada.

Y sin verlo venir siquiera… lo hizo.

Antes de llegar a la platea, cuando iban a doblar una esquina, Yato se vio a sí mismo acorralado contra una pared por un impredecible Regulus. Con los brazos presos por los contrarios y una atónita exclamación en los ojos en cuanto sintió como aquel salvaje beso se apoderaba de su boca y lo dejaba sin aire, y sin palabras.

—Ya veo… así que esto es lo que se siente —susurró para apartarse y seguir andando, sin darle explicaciones a un Yato de piedra, que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Solo que Regulus le había quitado su primer beso.

En cambio el joven león había comprobado muchas cosas gracias a las experiencias de sus futuros iguales. Y quien mejor se lo había enseñado era el único que no le había contestado de forma directa a su pregunta.

Gracias a Shion había descubierto su propia manera y su propio sentido de la primera boca en probar, y futuramente, la manera en la que sería suya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dreamy's time~~<em>**

~El título y la idea del fic fueron por la canción de "My first kiss" de 3OH!3 con Ke$ha, e e últimamente me pegan las canciones comerciales.

~Las parejas, si se percataron, solo una fue demasiado obvia. Ayer me la pasé requisando cuanto fic de DégelxKardia, ¡me encantan!, algún día si tengo una muy buena idea escribiré de ellos x3. El anónimo de Asmita es Defteros, ellos me recuerdan al cuento de _La Bella y la Bestia_ por el contraste de apariencia y personalidad. Con Aldebarán me las ingenié ya que se me hace demasiado _manly_ como para ponerlo con algún colega, y encima, con alguien conocido. El Cid estaba emparejado con Sísifo, no ahondé ya que no conozco bien la pareja, pero a cierta personita le gusta~ y va dedicado a ella.

Por si no fue del todo claro había un cuadrado amoroso ;D ShionxAlbaxManixDohkoxShion. Se me hizo imposible hacer que los 4 quedaran contentos ya que me consta la unión de Shion y Dohko; y aunque no apoyo al fandom que junta a Albafica con Manigoldo solo porque sus predecesores son una pareja sonada (DMxAfro) opino que serían una pareja divina. Es una lástima, porque a mí en lo personal me puede más el ShionxAlba. Por eso quedó así x3, detalle egoísta como autora.

~El RegulusxYato también es un regalo para la misma persona que le gusta el SísifoxEl Cid. Particularmente me gusta mucho este niño Regulus, lo encuentro como un catalizador perfecto que conecta a todos los santos de oro por igual.

Un placer escribir otra vez sobre LC, me planteo hacer una serie de drabbles, así me coma la uni. Me puede la motivación.

¡Hasta otra!

_Dreamy Wright Out!_


End file.
